


you're really my dearest friend

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: John was right there. Davesprite could tell him that it was his feelings- feelings with which he struggled with and denied for months- that had helped him make the choice to break up with Jade.Davesprite was in love with John Egbert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for DS (http://smoldavesprite.tumblr.com)
> 
> that's definitely a Studio Killers lyric for the title

“I think we should break up.”

The words were out of Davesprite's mouth before he could lose his nerve. Beneath his sunglasses, his eyes were on anything else but Jade's face. The feathers on his wing fluttered in a breeze that wasn't there, the only tell-tale sign of any emotion that registered on his body

“Oh!” she said, and Davesprite finally looked at her. Jade seemed surprised, but not as unhappy as he would have expected. He was grateful for that. Hurting Jade was the last thing he wanted to do.

“I'm sorry though. I really think you're great-”

“You don't have to explain, DS,” Jade said softly. “I... was kinda thinking about breaking up too.”

Davesprite blinked. “Oh. I didn't mean to steal your thunder with the breakup thing, my bad.”

“It's fine! I just...” Jade trailed off, wringing her hands in her lap. “I think I have a crush on someone.”

“It's one of the salamanders, isn't it? Damn, I knew those smooth motherfuckers would usurp me as the champion of hearts around h-”

“No!” Jade said, cutting him off with an amused eye roll. “No. I, well... I think I like Rose!” she blurted. “I really miss talking to her and I always think I had a crush on her but I wasn't sure until recently!”

“Whoa dude, that's my sister. The scandal here, we're going to have to call up Maury and tell him that my best friend slash ex girlfriend has the hots for my sister. Tell me that won't make for good trashy daytime entertainment.”

Jade giggled. “Well, you go ahead and call. I'm gonna go watch a movie with John, okay?”

“Yeah. No hard feelings?” Davesprite asked, holding out his fist. Jade tapped her knuckles against his with a toothy grin.

“No hard feelings!”

Davesprite watched her go with fondness. Jade was a great friend and he was glad things were amicable between them.

He wondered if she would still be so okay with things if she knew Davesprite's motivation behind the breakup.

When John rushed into the room an hour later, it became apparent that he didn't get the amicability memo. His face was red, eyes blazing as he stomped in

“You broke her heart!” he shouted, pointing an accusatory finger. Davesprite had never seen John so upset.

“No hearts were broken here, dude,” Davesprite said with a frown. John's hands were shaking, balled up in fists by his side. Emotion radiated off of him in waves.

“You broke up with her!” John said, glaring. Davesprite's chest felt tight.

“That's not how it went down, I swear. I mean, yeah I broke up with her but-”

“Why?” John yelled. “You two were a staple on this ship! You can't just go and change everything that we know like that!”

Davesprite crossed his arms. “You're making a huge deal out of this for no reason, man.”

“My reasons are perfectly acceptable!” John shot back, though his rage seemed to be dying down. Davesprite sighed.

“Look, I didn't break Jade's heart. She's fine, it was a mutual split. Ask her if you don't believe me.”

“Then why did you break up with her?” John asked.

“Because I realized I'm actually into someone else,” he said before he could think of a clever remark. John looked surprised.

“Who?”

Davesprite suddenly found his wing to be an interesting thing to stare at, the feathers glowing faintly as he didn't make eye contact with John.

“...Dave sprite?”

“It's one of the nakodiles, clearly,” Davesprite deadpanned. “I was a closet scalie the whole time, betcha didn't see that coming.”

John snorted. “Gross, dude.”

“Yeah I know, totally nasty.”

His chest felt tight, words building up in his throat that he was too nervous to say.

John was right there. Davesprite could tell him that it was his feelings- feelings with which he struggled with and denied for months- that had helped him make the choice to break up with Jade.

Davesprite was in love with John Egbert.

“Are you okay?” John asked, his voice soft and earlier rage dissipated. Davesprite blinked, looking away from his wing.

“As fine as I can be,” Davesprite said.

“You're kind of brooding,” John pointed out.

“If that's a bird joke I'll fight you.”

“No! You just have that look, you know?” John frowned, stepping closer. “If you need to talk or anything you know I'm your bro. Always here to listen.”

“Bros. Yeah.”

“Is that... okay? We are bros, right? I'm sorry if I ticked you off by yelling and stuff earlier, I was just-”

“Nah, we're cool, don't worry. I'm just... Well, it ain't a fuckin' nakodile I have a crush on, okay?”

John didn't seem to understand the implication for a moment and Davesprite considered making something up, something that didn't imply that John was the recipient of the crush.

But realization clicked in his eyes and his face went red before Davesprite could open his mouth.

“Oh, you mean... _Oh._ ”

“Yeah. Sorry, that was maybe a fucked up to say I'll just-”

With a beat of his wing he was out of the room, flying down the golden hallway. Nervousness buzzed in his head and he needed to get out, needed fresh air- or whatever the equivalent was in an airless void between realities.

The expansive deck of the ship was empty aside from a few lounging and meandering groups of consorts. Davesprite sat with his back to the railing, wing wrapped around himself like a shield.

Of course it wasn't long before John found him. He sat, hugging his knees as Davesprite peered around his wing at him.

“Uh, so... You have a crush on me?”

“You're going to make this excruciating,” Davesprite said. “Just tell me to get over it already.”

“That's not what I was going to do,” John said.

Hope flared bright in Davesprite's chest. “Hell, it would be the logical thing to do, right? I mean, you're obviously not interested in a fucked-up bird boy.”

John frowned. “You don't know that.”

“ _Are_ you interested in a fucked-up bird boy?”

Silence stretched on. Davesprite watched John's face as he debated for a moment with his breath held.

“More like a dorky bird guy who thinks he's super cool but is actually a dweeb,” John said finally.

Davesprite's eyes widened. “Whoa, shit. No way.”

“Way.”

 


End file.
